


Morning Wood

by wearingmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings/pseuds/wearingmywings
Summary: Dean and Cas try something together for the first time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: #ficwip





	Morning Wood

"You said you bought supplies!" Dean rifles through drawers and discards everything he finds.

"I thought I had the right ones," Cas says. "I'm sorry, I ruined tonight."

"Hey, hey! No," Dean puts a hand on Cas' cheek, gives him an encouraging smile. "You didn't ruin anything. I'll make a supply run and then we'll still have a great evening. I promise."

Cas nods. While Dean's gone he changes his shirt, lights a fire in the fireplace and puts on some of Dean's favorite music.

He's impatient as he waits for Dean to come back, and feels his heart flutter when he hears the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean drops the bag onto the bed and winks at Cas. They take everything out and organize it neatly.

After some tearing open of packets Cas gets impatient and takes off his shirt.

"I'm warm," he says as Dean watches him, and a blush rises high in his cheeks.

There's a weird moment of bending and trying to work around their position, and Cas is happy he's as flexible as he is.

"Just—” Dean interrupts himself as sweat drops onto Cas' eyebrow. "Sorry. Just hold it. Yeah, like that."

"Like this?"

"A little more firm-yes." Dean's tongue pokes out between his lips as he focuses.

"Okay," Dean says after a moment. "Now, tell me if I'm going too fast, okay?"

"Okay. I hope the neighbors won't complain because of the noise."

"Nah it's fine," Dean says. "Everyone's done it."

"Dean, ow, my back-"

"Alright, position switch. You go behind-yeah there."

Some fumbling ensues and Dean tears open the packet with his teeth.

"Dean, don't break it—"

"Shush, this ain't my first rodeo."

"I feel like this isn't the right angle."

"You’ll notice it pretty quickly if it is. It just kinda slots in?"

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to just make sure it’s open?"

"Yeah, I'm putting it in. Gimme a sec.”

Cas tries his best to hold on, careful not to mess up. He looks doe-eyed at Dean, who's still carefully preparing everything.

"You're doing well for a first timer. No worries."

"Thank you." Cas is relieved to hear it.

"Now I'm gonna push it in, and you're gonna just hold against it, alright? But tell me if somethings wrong."

Cas nods, and Dean pushes, and Dean was right, they both notice immediately when it hits the right spot. A relieved sigh escapes between Cas’ lips.

"Fuck!" Dean leans forward, rests his forehead against Cas', drops a kiss there.

"Now we just—" Dean fumbles around, then sits back.

"There we go. Your first ikea shelf."


End file.
